


Inside her mind

by Udayichi_25



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udayichi_25/pseuds/Udayichi_25
Summary: Have you ever think how does it feel being in someone else mind well....let me tell you that its not fun because im stuck with oneand its hard at the body your inside with"Well, hello there everyone I'm Rose and depends on your view I'm maybe the lucky or the unlucky one"
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Soul

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a trial story, Read at your own risk!!

POV?

"Hmm..wh-where am i?, what is this place? " I look around but i can't see anything it's all black i can hear something but it's sound like it's so far away. After getting myself oriented..I started to feel my anxiety rising , I don't know where i am, i don't even know what's going on all i hear is a buzzing like a tv when it's turn while you fall asleep.

"Hello!!, Can anybody hear me?" That's when i saw a light slowly getting bigger in this dark place and what i saw shock me to my core i feel like im watching a tv and the sound is getting comprehensive little by little..until i heard someone talk..

"Unnie?, did you ask me anything?"

"Hmm..i didn't even say anything?.., i think your just hearing somethings cause your tired, go have sleep some more we have 30 min. until we have to start filming our part"

"...Ok.."

When i hear that i feel myself hyperventilating

"No..N-No!! I-i don't believe this!!...Th-this is not true!!" I shouted couldn't believe the absurbity of this situation i started hyperventilating and i started to feel that my body? or this person body trembling with me.

"Un-unnie...I do-don't...fe-feel goo..d"

I feel someone wrap their arm around me, asking questions like DUH i can't answer!!, can't you see that im hyperventelating!!, I saw the face of the stranger who's holding me, she had a pink hair a beautiful person.

"Shuhua-yah!!!, Are you-!..maneger unnie!! somethings wrong with shuhua!! Help!! 

I feel someone carry her/my body? wait did someone just called me shuhua?!?! OH MY GOD!! and then everything blackout.

Shuhua POV

I was at a sofa sleeping peacefully with Minnie Unnie at my side watching something in her cellphone.

Suddenly i hear a tiny voices so i open my eyes slightly but everyone's is doing their on thing so i thought it's just my imagination so i ignore it, i was already on the edge of falling asleep when i heared the voice again this time i hear it clearly asking question. So i ask Minnie Unnie beside me.

"Unnie?, did you ask me anything?" she make a confuse face when she look at me 

"Hmm..i didn't even say anything?.., i think your just hearing somethings cause your tired, go have sleep some more we have 30 min. until we have to start filming our part" Minnie Unnie said,

But I'm feeling confuse myself because i swear i heard someone the only thing i can reply is "...Ok.." with a troubled face.

Until I heared the voice again this time with a lace os panick in her voice, then i started trembeling and having a hard time breathing i don't know what's happening and i started to panick to the only thing i can do is to ask my unnie some help, "Un-unnie...I do-don't...fe-feel goo..d".

When Minnie Unnie saw me her face became pale to and ask maneger unnie to help

"Shuhua-yah!!!, Are you-!..maneger unnie!! somethings wrong with shuhua!! Help!! That's the last thing i heared before i past out.

The members who's coming back heared the commotion and run towards their restroom already feeling the dread and worried but that didn't prepare them at what they saw,..Their Happy pill maknae is being carried by their manager unnies being unconscious that whatever Minnie's yelling can't even woke her up 

"What happen Unnie?!" The main vocalist of the group Miyeon asked followed by the second maknae of group Yuqi "Unnie is shuhua alright?!

"First!, we need to help manager unnies to carry shuhua. Have you called the ambulance? manager unnie? And everyone take a breath and calm down we're not gonna help if we panick too" The leader of the group Soyeon said

Manager unnie "we already call the ambulance their waiting for us at the backdoor"

"I'll bring her bag and blanket all of you go first" the calmest and the dancer of the group Soojin

...............

After shuhua got in the ambulance the other members who can't ride inside the ambulance followed with their own van

At the Hospital

The Members are sitting and waiting for the Doctor to tell them what happen to their maknae

Yuqi "Minnie Unnie, Can you tell us what happen to shu?" looking at Minnie with a tired and concerend face

"Yuqi-ah, I don't even know what happen..really, she was just sleeping..*hic*j-just a minute and then she ask me if i heared someone asking something..a-and i-i said it's just her imagination..*hic* , E-everything is fine until then she told me that she didn't feel good..*hic* An-and then she started trembeling all over ...so i shouted help at manager unnie*hic*" Minnie started crying after tellong what happened Miyeon who's sitting beside her hug her and trying to comfort her

Soyeon "Manager Unnie?, Did she eat something or did she even eat something while in the waiting room?" Soyeon look at their manager with inquiry worried written all over her face

Manager Unnie "Soyeon-ah, you know that shuhua will eat whatever she wants right? G-idle maknae won't starve herself soyeon-ah, And i don't think it wsa something she eat..like Minnie said she was sleeping peacefully and that morning when we fecthed all of you she's still energetic like always."

The members listen to their manager words and tried to think if something is slightly of with shuhua this morning but nothing came up.

A minute of silence until they heared the door of shuhuas room open up and close with the doctor walking right at them 

All of the one who's sitting stand up and walk closer to the Doctor while starting borbonding the Doctor a questions

Doctor "Hello everyone I'm Doctor Yoon, Please ask a question one by one i know all of you are worried but I can't answer your question if all of you ask at the same time." Dr.Yoon smiled and told them kindly and patiently

"Hello Dr. Yoon, I'm Soyeon she's a member of our group and i'm their leader. Can you please explain us what happen to our maknae?" Soyeon said with authority in her voice.

"Yeh Shuhua-nim was having a Hyperventilation Attack that cause her to faint because of inhaling too much oxygen inside her body causing her to faint. Can i ask if this happen before?" Dr. Yoon explained to them and ask some question

"As far as we know this never happen before Dr." Soojin answer while contemplating about something "But she's been stressing lately that's all i know"

"Okay i understand..,Other than being stress, does she have a anxiety cause it can trigger a Hyperventilation Attack." Dr. Yoon Asked while looking at them one by one 

"Not that we know of Dr. Yoon, This may look like we don't know her but this is really the first time that we saw her like this" Miyeon answer while shaking her head side to side.

"Don't worry ma'am I'm just asking question" Dr. Yoon smile at them "You can go in Ma'am but the patient is still sleeping if she wake up please call us immideately, I'll go first ma'am" Dr. yoon bow at the members and manager before walking away.

The people at lobby go in to the room first, at the hospital bed they saw their maknae paler more than usual and sleeping peacefully.

"Manager unnie, Can someone stay over at the hospital with shuhua?" Minnie ask their manager while still looking at their maknae.

"I'll ask the nurse so all of you stay here for a while,okay? I still need to report this at the CEO and i also bring you drinks,alright? I'll be back as soon as possible" Manager Unnie told them while looking at the g-idle members with concern and proceed to go out

The members didn't know what to say or how to break the silence if shuhua is awake, their maknae will most likely ask them if someone died base on their face alone

"This is the first time someone passout in our group." Yuqi said cause she can't stand their silence.

"C'mon Unnie~deul, let's be thankful that it's not something worse, and it didn't happen on stage, Shuhua is stronger than this, let's believe on her okay?" yuqi continualy said when she didn't get a reaction at her Unnies.

"You're right Yuqi~ah Let's think possitively!, But this girl will gonna tell us what's on her mind lately Dr. Yoon said it could be stress right? Well ask her then." Minnie said after hearing what Yuqi saidbut you can see that she still worried

"Well she can really hide her feelings sometimes..*sigh*..i wish she can get comfortable when she can get mad or tell what she's feeling at us" Miyeon said after a while

"Yeah i hope so too" their leader said

"Is it because of me...,.. is that why she's stress?" Soojin ask with a guilti and teary expression at her face

"Soojin unnie i know you feel guilty about what happen but i don't think that's the reason because if it is..then it's gonna happen long time ago" Yuqi said not wanting her soojin unnie to feel guilty, the older can't help it if she only see shuhua as a younger sister and nothing more she understand that the older girl can't dictate her heart.

"Soojin~ah It's not your fault okay? I mean it's been a year since that happen i think shu already accepted it, she still treat you the same, right? It's not your fault that your still inlove with Hui" Miyeon said with a sympathy cause she can see the tears that rolling. down at the younger dancer's face. The said dancer just give her a small nod indicating that she heared what she said.

"Soojin, trust me when i say that shuhua undestand and move on to it already she knows that you and hui are still inlove with each other even after the break up news, she told me that little by little she can see that she didn't have any hope so she's moving on, she doesn't blame you, maknae said that we can't force our heart who will it choose that's why you don't have to feel guilty , she's even supportive to you that's why she's not clingging at you when hui is in the vicinity cause she know's that hui still get jealous when she clings to you, She understand and she want you to be happy..But the only thing I can say is don't give our maknae a falsehope okaybe careful in that area." Soyeon told soojin while crossing her arms and leaning to the wall. She look at soojin with a get-yourself-together-look.

"I know soyeon~ah.. i know" Soojin reply but there is a liitle sting in her chest when she heared that shuhua is slowly moving on that is the part of her that she can't understand maybe because shuhua is less clingy to her this day. (Indenial to the max)

*CLAP*

Yuqi clapped her hands together so she can get read the tension and get her unnies attention too. "Okay Unnies, Now that's its's out of the way. Who's gonna stay with shuhua's side?"

Minnie look at her member before saying " Can i stay by her side, please. Don't worry i will not be late at filming our M/V i just wanna be with her when she wake up...i was the one she last saw when she past out so...i want to be the one when she wake up"

Yuqi,Soyeon giggle at Minnie while Miyeon and Soojin look at her for a while before looking away and proceed to space out.

"Unnie~~if i didn't know any better i would think you're her girlfriend who wanted to stay by her side because your so worried..hehehe...that is so sweet., I swear if you don't do that to me too I'll ignore you,okay" Guess who said that...Yes our one and only giraffe Yuqi. ( ^~^)

Minnie blush before panickly said"No!!..No , Ah Yuqi~ah (*^~^*)9 i don't see our maknae that way!! although she's very pretty like an angel.....ummm just no,okay? I'm just really worried about her nothing more."

"Okay..Okay unnie relax I'm just kidding no need to be defensive hahaha that's fine with me unnie."Yuqi said while staring at minnie who's still blushing

"It's not a problem to me too" Soyeon said looking at soojin and miyeon who both shake their head side to side indicating that they have no problem with it too

"Looks like it's the decided then but let's get you a chnge first before you stay over here because if you don't remember your still wearing your M/V dress well ican't blame you though" soeyeon said deciding what they should do.

The door opened revealing their manager unnie before closing it again

"Did everyone decided who's to stay cause only one of you can stay?" manager unnie said while handind they're drinks beverage. Their manager unnie look at them again

When the members take their drink and open it and sip on it only after that they answered the question

"Minnie unnie want to stay overnight" Soyeon simply aswered while looking at their manager

Manager unnie looked at minnie "Will you be alright minnie-shi? You still have a M/V to film tommorow even if it's cancelled today" You can hear the concern in her voice

Minnie smile at their manager feeling warm at her smile "I'll be fine manager unnie i can do it, thank you for worrying."

Manager blush and look away at them while saying "I'ts my job Minnie-shi"

The members just smile attheir manager feeling lucky that the have a kind one not like other's.

When their manager hold her bearing again she said "All of you should go home first i will stay here so if she wake up there is someone with her while you Minnie-shi can just come back here after you change your clothes, Sunbea-nim is here to pick you all up."

"Can we comeback here Unnie afterwe change our clothes until the visiting hour is over?" Soojin ask their manager softly

"Of course, i postpone all of your schedule until shuhua get better ..well i ask our CEO, I know all of you will just worry about our maknae so i decided that you can comeback to your schedule when all of you don't have to worry about her It's not like i don't think you can do your job proffesionaly it's just all of you deserve this..." 

The members looked at each other before hugging their manager

"Thank you!! Thank you Unnie!!" Yuqi said while hugging their manager and jumping on her feet excitedly

"Thank you unnie" Soojin simply said while hugging her members

After the warm moment the i-dle members went to the backdoor where their other manager is waiting for them to go to they're respective dorms atd comeback again.

Meanwhile the manager who was left at shuhua's room look at shuhua and murmur "Your lucky shuhua-shi your members really love you.

Next chapter>

Shuhua's Mindscape

I wake at a dim light room. i sat up and look around but there's nothing in here 

I stood up and strated walking around until i see a door right in front of me..I opened it slowly and come in, There i saw a huge screen like you see in a cinema, and in front of the huge screen is a woman lying down who looks like she's sleeping so i come closer to her slowly readying my self to run out if she wake up, luckily the woman didn't wake up so i got brave and come closer to her to see her face..what i saw stunned me cause the woman have a beautiful appearance..and trust me I'm already immune to a beautiful face when you have a members who have a variety of beautiness.

she look one of those half caucasian and half asian face like Somi-shi but this one is beyond that, I tried to gently shake her shoulder to wake her up but it's seems like i have to wait i have to wait for prince charming to wake this sleeping beauty..well i can wait..Not

This time to wake the sleeping beauty i shake her shoulder roughly. 

"Hmm..give me more five minutes.." And then the woman continue to sleep again

This time i shake her shoulder until her body is shaking too, to wake her up this time it work

"What the-Who are you?!!" She sat up while retreating to her back giving as a distance.

...............to be continued......😂🤪


	2. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is in jumble

Shuhua's Mindscape

I wake at a dim light room. i sat up and look around but there's nothing in here.

I stood up and strated walking around until i see a door right in front of me..I opened it slowly and come in, There i saw a huge screen like you see in a cinema, and in front of the huge screen is a woman lying down who looks like she's sleeping so i come closer to her slowly readying my self to run out if she wake up, luckily the woman didn't wake up so i got brave and come closer to her to see her face..what i saw stunned me cause the woman have a beautiful appearance..and trust me I'm already immune to a beautiful face when you have a members who have a variety of beautiness.

she look one of those half caucasian and half asian face like Somi-shi but this one is beyond that, I tried to gently shake her shoulder to wake her up but it's seems like i have to wait i have to wait for prince charming to wake this sleeping beauty..well i can wait..Not

This time to wake the sleeping beauty i shake her shoulder roughly. 

"Hmm..give me more five minutes.." And then the woman continue to sleep again

This time i shake her shoulder until her body is shaking too, to wake her up this time it work

"What the-Who are you?!!" She sat up while retreating to her back giving as a distance.

We stare at each other for a minute..before i start talking

"Umm..Annyeonghaseyo..I just wanted to look if your alright because your lyng down unconscious? Are you alright? And where are we?" I asked the woman a question while standing still where i was i don't wanna starled her again.

She look at me comtemplatingly, looks like she's thinking if she should answer or not.  
So i started talking again.

"I'm Yeh Shuhua..,I don't know if i can ask you're name?" I tried to make her open up even if just a little bit.

\- "I know who you are...it's just even i-i don't know what's going on..but i have a theory..i just don't know if your gonna belive me."

\- "Well..That's more than mine though, Can you please explain it to me?" Releifed that she answered me.

\- "My theory is...I think we're on your mindscape and I'm inside of it I clearly remember before passing out that im having a hyperventelation attack..panick attack to be precise....i see,hear and feel what you are feeling..i know that's it's so far fetchd but that's my only theory..And my name is Rose..Sorry late inroduction.."

\- "......" I looked at her simply digesting what she said because it's to fantastical like what you see in a movie.  
\- "If what you said is true then why are you here..and base on what you said i have a panick attack because of you?!,..*inhale-exhale*..okay I'm trying to calm myself and understand whatever this is.."

\- "I understand your feelings i do but were both the same, i don't know how i got here.., when i wake up your the first one that i see..And thank you for understanding me..I didn't know that you can be this calm i-im a fan..so, Anyways umm that's the only thing i know and i have a feeling that im stuck here for a while..But base on what i saw in movie this is you're mindscape you have a complete control over it..b-bu-but please don't erase me i-i can help i'm good in english i-i can teach you ple-please..*hic*

I look at her contemplating of what i have to do..but it's true that it's not her fault, Cause if it's intentional i don't think she's gonna have a panick attack over it..

\- "Okay i will let you stay if..you can help me get over someone, Don't worry ..i don't have that much hope..i just want someone who can understand me, And your literally inside my head so.., Do we have a deal?" i told her while extending my right hand for her to shake.

I look at her thinking if i can really help her..i think i know who is this person but..

\- "I'll do my best to help you at anything at all, But is it soojin-shi?"

I feel the slight ache in my chest thinking of her

\- "Yeah, it's her i still feel a slight pain in my chest..i really want to move on from her..i don't want to feel this pan anymore, everytime i saw her laughing or talking to him she looks so happy..when she's with him she forgets everything around her, hence the news about them dating thay got caught..sometimes i wish i was a boy or i didn't become an idol so i can love whoever i like..So can you help me distract or give me an advice of what i have to do, because i'm tired.." I look away from her to wipe the tears that slip through my eyes.

When i saw the tears slip through her eyes i walk toward her so i can hug her and whispher comfort to her

\- "Of course i will help you, let it all out..it's okay to cry, you know what i learned about love? You can never appreciate the things in front of you until it's gone..Don't worry i will help you okay, But first step learn to love yourself first that's the first step we have to do,  
You have to put yoursef first..know that it's fine to be selfish.." I continue hugging her until her sobbing stop. I cupped her face with my hands and wipe the remaining tears.

\- "Okay..*hic*..Thank you i don't know what's gotten into me i usually don't cry..what you said i'll try to do my best to do them, But before that let's experiment of what we can do in our situation."

Next>

\- "Ok lets figure at what we can do, i feel like we're in. a movie i can't still believe this happen."

See you next time!! 

Hey i know it's short but at the very least I'm doing my best to write a fanfic

Comment down below, Adn subscribe if it got your attention, And upvote if you lioke it!!😉😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know it short...I don't have anything to say

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's inside my head and it's already midnight here I can't even sleep


End file.
